monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:NickieID/Horror Game (linia lalek)
Horror Game – linia lalek Monster High. Postacie, które w niej występują, zamieniają się w programy komputerowe. Są to Cloudia di Angelo, Blaze Flamey, Rain Drop, Skylar di Angelo, Cass Addition, Thena Olympus i Squiz di Angelo. W linii pojawiają się również nowe postacie Avast McAfee, A.I. Programme, U Tube i Net Worldwide. W serii exclusive zostały wydane – San-Hee Yumeha, Amelie Purrmeow i Steve Elert. Lalki zostały wydane w 2015 i 2016 roku. Numer asortymentu to HG. Visitors from Real Cloudia di Angelo CloudiaHG.png *'Linia' - 'Horror Game' *'Wydanie' - 2015 *'Numer modelu' - HG01 Włosy Cloudii są związane w warkocz i posiadają jedno niebieskie pasmo. Na głowie ma czarną opaskę ze wzorem zielonego kodu. Cloudia ubrana jest w sukienkę-tunikę w kolorze niebieskim z błękitnymi plamami. Mają one złoty pas z symbolem programów ochronnych ze obwódką ze wzorem zielonego kodu. Jej nogi zostały zamienione w kod, więc są czarne z zielonymi paskami. Buty dziewczyny to fioletowe, wysokie do kolan koturny z plamami w kolorze fuksji. Bransoletka Cloudii jest w kształcie chmury, ale jest we wzór z zielonego kodu. Na szyi widnieje jej szafirowy naszyjnik ze złotą obwódką. Makijaż Cloudii to lawendowy cień do powiek, dwukolorowe różowe usta i bladoczerwone policzki. Cloudia jest wirusem łagodnym. Blaze Flamey *'Linia' - 'Horror Game' *'Wydanie' - 2016 *'Numer modelu' - HG02 W tej serii włosy Blaze są spięte na lewą stronę jej głowy. Widnieją w nich mandarynkowe pasemka. Dziewczyna ma na sobie czerwony kostium bez nogawek na jedno ramię, które błyszczy się na pomarańczowo. W talii widnieje złoty pas, z brązowym logiem programów ochronnych. Poza tym dziewczyna ma założone jasnożółte leginsy z cieniami. Jej buty są czerwone i na wysokim obcasie, a kostkę dziewczyny oplatają rzemienie jej butów. Na lewej ręce widnieje jasnożółta, szeroka bransoleta. Makijaż dziewczyny składa się z pomarańczowego cienia do powiek, czerwonych policzków i czerwonych ust. Blaze jest wirusem złośliwym. Rain Drop *'Linia' - 'Horror Game' *'Wydanie' - 2016 *'Numer modelu' - HG03 W tej serii włosy Rain są rozpuszczone, jednak jej grzywka została spięta do tyłu. Nad jej lewym uchem widnieje niebieski kwiatek. Dziewczyna ma na sobie sukienkę, z niebieskim topem bez rękawów, a spódnica ma dwie warstwy - górna błękitna, dolna niebieska. Pod sukienką dziewczyna nosi półprzezroczystą bluzkę z długimi rękawami. W talii widnieje jej złoty pas z niebieskim logiem programów ochronnych. Buty Rain są na wysokim obcasie. Jeden jest błękitny, drugi niebieski. Makijaż dziewczyny to granatowy cień do powiek, niebieski róż do policzków i różowe usta. Rain jest wirusem niezłośliwym. Skylar di Angelo *'Linia' - 'Horror Game' *'Wydanie' - 2016 *'Numer modelu' - HG04 Cass Addition *'Linia' - 'Horror Game' *'Wydanie' - 2016 *'Numer modelu' - HG05 Thena Olympus *'Linia' - 'Horror Game' *'Wydanie' - 2016 *'Numer modelu' - HG06 Squiz di Angelo *'Linia' - 'Horror Game' *'Wydanie' - 2016 *'Numer modelu' - HG07 Alive Aplications Avast McAfee Avast.png *'Linia' - 'Horror Game' *'Wydanie' - 2016 *'Numer modelu' - HG08 Włosy Avast są rozpuszczone. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w ciemnoszarą bluzkę z krótkimi rękawkami. Na jej środku widnieje niebiesko-fioletowa plama. Na biodrach dziewczyna ma złoty pas z logiem programów ochronnych. Avast ma ubraną pikselową spódnicę w turkusowe, granatowe, fioletowe i różowe kwadraty. Na nogach widnieją leginsy w turkusowe, granatowe, fioletowe i różowe pasy. Buty dziewczyny to srebrno-szare kozaki na srebrnym obcasie z różowymi sznurówkami. Na prawej ręce Avast ma fioletową rękawiczkę bez palców. Na głowie natomiast widnieje spinka w kształcie gamepada. A.I. Programme Programme.png *'Linia' - 'Horror Game' *'Wydanie' - 2016 *'Numer modelu' - HG09 Włosy A.I. sięgają jej do ud. Są pokręcone. Dziewczyna ma na sobie top niezasłaniający brzucha w kolorze granatowym z białymi, turkusowymi i zielonymi plamami oraz białymi sześcianami i liniami. Na niego ma założoną bluzkę w kolorze niebieskim, która u dołu jest związana. Dziewczyna ma na sobie krótkie spodenki z poszarmanymi nogawkami w kolorze różowym. Ich pasem jest złoty z różowym logiem programów. Buty A.I. są różowo-niebieskie z jaśniejszym przodem i żółtymi sznurówkami. Ich obcas jest w takim samym kolorze, co top. Makijaż dziewczyny to granatowy cień do powiek i różowe usta. Net Worldwide *'Linia' - 'Horror Game' *'Wydanie' - 2016 *'Numer modelu' - HG11 Linkers U Tube Plik:Tube.png *'Linia' - 'Horror Game' *'Wydanie' - 2016 *'Numer modelu' - HG10 W tej serii włosy U są rozpuszczone i dosyć mocno pofalowane. Jej grzywka sięga do brwi. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w ciemnoniebieską bluzkę z złotymi ściągaczami z białym paskiem i ciemniejszym wzorem. W talii ma złoty pas z logiem programów, w wydaniu brązowym. Nosi krótkie jasnoniebieskie spodenki z ciemniejszym pasem i ze złotymi ściągaczami. Na nogach ma założone niebieskie byty, z ciemnoniebieską podeszwą i złotym obcasem. Jej makijaż składa się ze złotego cienia do powiek i jasnoróżowych ust. Lalka sprzedawana jest z zestawem akcesoriów. Exclusive San-Hee Yumeha *'Linia' - 'Horror Game' *'Wydanie' - 2015 *'Numer modelu' - HG11 W tej serii San-Hee ubrana jest w komplet, na który składają się: różowy podkoszulek, fioletowe spodnie po bokach ozdobione paskami w kolorze fuksji oraz kurtka w tym kolorze. Ozdobiona jest błękitnymi 'liniami'. Dodatkowo na szyi San-Hee widnieje ciemno-różowy naszyjnik w kształcie kul. Lalka posiada również dwie bransoletki (na lewym nadgarstku jest fioletowa, zaś na prawym różowa) oraz różowe kolczyki. Buty San to sięgające łydek różowe kozaki z czarnym spodem. Jej włosy są dosyć długie, u góry są spięte w kok przy pomocy opaski w kształcie kul. Po bokach jej twarzy zwisają czarne pasemka. Makijaż San-Hee to dwu kolorowe usta (górna część jest czerwona zaś dolna różowa) oraz jasno różowe cienie. Jej oczy zostały dodatkowo ozdobione ' aplikacjami' w kształcie różowych kwadratów. Lalka posiada również spinkę w kształcie kwiatu wiśni umieszczoną w jej fryzurze. San-Hee jest wirusem niezłośliwym. Amelie Muroame *'Linia' - 'Horror Game' *'Wydanie' - 2016 *'Numer modelu' - HG12 Amelie w tej serii została przemieniona w wirusa komputerowego. Włosy smoczycy są rozpuszczone, a ich pojedyncze pasma tworzą tzw. "zasłonki" i przypominają fryzurę Babs z The Sims 4. Na głowie znajduje się opaska z kocimi uszami ozdobiona kryształkami i cyrkoniami. Dziewczyna jest ubrana w pudrową bluzkę na długi rękaw z Sailor Moon. Na to została nałożona półprzeźroczysta narzutka. Na szyi widnieje srebrna kolia z liliowymi kryształkami. Do kompletu została dołączona bransoletka, zachowana w podobnej kolorystyce. Spodnia część ubioru to jasno-niebieskie, przetarte szorty obszyte na dole koronką. Dodatkowo, są one ozdobione srebrnym łańcuchem. W talii dziewczyny znajduje się złoty pas z symbolem programów ochronnych z klamrą w kolorze liliowo-różowym. Buty dziewczyny to dwa różne trampki. Jeden - liliowy z różowymi sznurówkami, a drugi - różowy z fioletowymi. Na nogach znajdują się jeszcze skarpetki pasujące kolorem do butów. Makijaż Amelie to fioletowy cień do powiek, o kilka tonów ciemniejsza kreska zrobiona kredką do oczu. A w dodatku rzęsy dziewczyny są bardzo wytuszowane i ozdobione eyelinerem, a policzki są przypudrowane. Za to usta są utrzymane w kolorze brzoskwiniowo-różowym i lekko muśnięte błyszczykiem. Amelie jest wirusem łagodnym. Steve Elert Steve-pixel.png *'Linia' - 'Horror Game' *'Wydanie' - 2016 *'Numer modelu' - HG15 Steve w komputerach może o wiele łatwiej manipulować swój wygląd niż w rzeczywistości. Jego włosy są odrobinę dłuższe niż zwykle a jego pasek jest koloru czarne z różnokolorowymi paskami. Jego oczy mają w sobie piksele w różnych odcieniach żółci (na prawym) oraz zieleni (na lewym). Na poliku ma dwa trójkąty. Kojarzy mu się to z jego domem, dlatego lubi te kolory. Jego strój teoretycznie jest częścią jego ciała. Podstawowym kolorem jest czerń a na nim pojawiają się różnokolorowe trójkąty oraz inne wzory. Drugim dominującym kolorem jest czerwień, ale można ujrzeć też zieleń, żółć, róż i granat. Z jego boków wyrosły mu twory w kształcie stopniałych dłoni. Pomagają mu w łapaniu jedzenia. Jego stopy też wyglądają na stopione, ale to tylko piksele. Akcesoria Grav Samochód U ma aerodynamiczny kształt i jest on w kolorze niebieskim z miętowymi pasami. Połowa dachu, z przodu jest zrobiona ze szkła. Nie posiada kół, gdyż jak sama nazwa wskazuje, wykorzystuje grawitację. W środku jest zrobiony tak, że dowolna liczba osób może się w nim zmieścić. Do zestawu dołączona jest lalka U Tube. Ciekawostki *"Z tyłu pudełka" każdej lalki jest napisane, że wirusy mają pewiem system klasowy - są określane jako łagodne, niezłośliwe i złośliwe. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone linie Kategoria:NickieID